


It was the Heat of the Moment (Telling Me What My Heart Meant)

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Tumblr fic giveaway [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha Damnyell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Damnyell is ready to woo his intended mate. Link is ready for an alpha of his own.
Relationships: Damnyell/Link, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr fic giveaway [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742398
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	It was the Heat of the Moment (Telling Me What My Heart Meant)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogirl/gifts).



> This is the last of my tumblr follower fic giveaways. Cryogirl wanted another Damnyell story and wanted a/b/o dynamics. I went pretty straightforward with a very typical a/b/o mating. I hope this fits what they wanted. 
> 
> Thank you my darling @criminalmind1927 for being my beta.

Damnyell looked around the back of the crowded storage room. He had commandeered the back corner for his den when he moved into the Mythical studio. He liked it because it was quiet and hardly anyone came back there. He had taken old props, boxes, and cloth to construct the den walls. It was simple, he and Richard didn't need much, but now he planned on getting himself an omega mate. He already had one in mind, he just needed to figure out the best way to decorate his den so it appealed to his potential mate.

Damnyell knew his future mate liked music. He had snuck into his office before and seen the wall of records. He thought he should find a music player and something to play on it.

He also knew that Link liked things clean and free of clutter. No clutter wasn't a problem, Damnyell didn't have much, but maybe he could fashion a shelf or special box for Link to keep his cleaning supplies in. That was sure to please his intended.

Pleased that he had a place to start, Damnyell left his den to begin gathering the things he needed. 

◇◇◇◇

Link had noticed Damnyell following him in the shadows a lot more often lately, although Link wasn't sure if Damnyell had started following him more or if he was just now noticing. He honestly didn't mind Damnyell's attention. Truthfully, he found it kind of adorable. Link liked to think of Damnyell as his silent protector. As an unmated omega, it made Link feel safer to think that there was a big alpha out there watching out for him, peculiar as that alpha may be. 

The betas in the office found Damnyell a little odd. They didn't like how he just appeared one day and seemingly staked his claim over the place. Fortunately, none of them were overly confrontational about it since Link didn't seem to mind his presence. 

Link, from day one, had been intrigued by the unique alpha. He was respectful of everyone's space and seemed to be sure that he didn't leave his scent around too much. A few times Link had smelled him on his own things, especially in the days leading to his heat, but Link found the smell of unmated alpha comforting more than anything on those days. Calming. Reassuring. 

Like now. He was still a good two weeks away from his heat, but he could feel that...tickle, that off-ness that told him it was getting close. And Damnyell had definitely been in his office last night. Nothing appeared to have been moved, and if Link had to guess, Damnyell had simply come in and stood in the middle of the room for a while. 

The lingering scent, though, made the corners of Link's mouth turn up slightly. He just wished the alpha wasn't so shy so he could see him more often and not just smell where he had been. 

◇◇◇◇

All week long Link had been able to smell Damnyell around the office. It was most concentrated in his personal office, but now he was catching whiffs everywhere. And while usually that would put him at ease, this time it was putting him on edge. Link wondered if his reaction was because he was almost forty and still unmated. Was his body telling him that his clock was ticking?

On Friday night Link ended up being the last one to leave office. As he was making a final walkthrough, he noticed Damnyell sitting quietly in the foyer, almost obstructed by the large plant next to the couch. 

Link inhaled sharply and placed his hand over his chest. "Goodness, Damnyell. You scared me."

Damnyell stood, looking remorseful, and walked towards Link. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I only wished to see you."

Link smiled. "It's alright. I've...been wanting to see you lately, too."

Damnyell looked surprised. "You wanted...to see  _ me _ ? Why?" He held his breath waiting on Link's answer. He wondered, could Link possibly want him the same way that he wanted Link? 

Link shrugged and smiled shyly. "Well, you live here, right? In the building?" Damnyell nodded. "Well, I own the building, so I figure that I should spend time with its inhabitants."

Damnyell was close enough that Link was getting a good whiff with every inhale. The way it was making his dick harden, he'd have thought his heat was tomorrow, not in another five days or so. Maybe it was just seeing the tall, handsome alpha so near to it. Link had certainly spent a heat or two pretending that his knotted dildo was attached to the man before him.

Damnyell tilted his head, trying to ascertain what Link's expression meant. "Do you no longer wish for Richard and I to be here?" he asked, hesitantly. Maybe he was wrong and Link was going to kick them out. 

"No, no. Nothing like that." Link stepped forward and laid his hand on Damnyell's arm. Damnyell looked at Link's hand with a stunned expression and Link jerked his hand back. "Sorry, a-alpha." As docile as Damnyell was, Link couldn't believe that he just invaded an alpha's personal space like that. 

Damnyell smiled reassuringly at Link. "It's okay, little omega. You may touch me," he said, raising his hand in offering to Link. 

Link took Damnyell's hand, his skin tingling at their point of contact.  _ What is happening? _ Link wondered. 

"Would you-" Damnyell started to ask, looking a little nervous. "Would you like to come back to my den? And we may talk more?"

Link's heart started beating faster. Damnyell wanted him to see his den? Link was well aware of the implications of that. An alpha only took an omega to his den if he planned to court them. A part of Link was hesitant to say yes in light of his impending heat, but to say no would be a rejection and he did like Damnyell enough to want to give him proper consideration. 

Link swallowed down his nerves and squeezed Damnyell's hand. "I'm honored to be invited to your den."

Damnyell gave Link one of his rare smiles and led him toward the back of the building. Link was intrigued as he was escorted to their storage room and to the back, then met with what looked like a pile of random things. He frowned slightly when Damnyell grabbed ahold of a large poster and pulled it aside. 

Damnyell placed a hand on the small of Link's back and guided him inside. Link was almost immediately overwhelmed by the pure scent of  _ alpha _ . His skin began to crawl and tingle like he'd had too much to drink and he swayed for a moment before he got control of his faculties again. 

"Is everything all right?" Damnyell asked, concerned about Link's reaction and not knowing what it meant. 

Link gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm okay. Just...my heat will be starting soon and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold it off while being surrounded by your smell."

Damnyell's chest puffed up in pride, knowing that he was affecting his omega's hormones. "Richard said you would be ripe for mating soon. He has a very good nose."

Link chuckled. "I bet he does." 

Feeling better for the moment, Link stepped away from Damnyell's hand and looked around his den. He was surprised by the amount of space. It didn't appear to be that large from the outside. Damnyell had kept the decorating sparse. There was his bed with a single nightstand and lamp, a few plants, and an entertainment center with a modest size tv and a combination radio/cassette/CD/record player. 

"Where did you find this?" Link asked, not having seen a player like that since the nineties. 

Damnyell looked bashful. "One night, after you left, I went into your office and got on the computer. Richard helped me with the Ebay and found this for you. Because you like music," he felt the need to explain. 

"That was very thoughtful," Link said, smiling. He knew that the entire den had been prepared for his benefit, as making a den ready for an alpha's intended mate was the biggest form of courting an alpha did. Still, Link appreciated the effort Damnyell had gone to for him.

At the end of the bed was a long chest. "May I look in here?" Link asked. 

Damnyell nodded, looking quite nervous. Link lifted the lid and was met with an array of blankets and pillows. "Why do you have so many blankets?" Link asked. 

"Don't be upset, but Richard said that even if you decide to mate with me, that you might not want to stay here in the storage room with me all the time," Damnyell explained. "I… I hoped to give you some material so you could make a nest here as well. I promise I've had no other omegas here!" he blurted loudly, his voice almost trembling in fear.

For a moment Link found himself wanting to growl in anger at the thought of another omega in his alpha's space. He was surprised at his reaction, then regained his composure to instead go back to Damnyell to comfort him. "I understand. You're very considerate, alpha," he said, placing his hand on Damnyell's arm the same as he did earlier, except this time he knew the action was welcome. 

Damnyell stepped closer, sliding an arm around Link. "I only wish to please my omega."

If Link thought that Damnyell's scent was overwhelming just being in the den, now that they were close in the small space, and Damnyell was no doubt responding to the pheromones that Link was undeniably releasing, the effect was downright intoxicating. 

"Your omega is very pleased, alpha," Link whispered. Damnyell growled low and possessive. "I-I should be leaving now. You've definitely triggered my heat early," Link explained as the tingling of his skin changed to an outright itch and his face flushed. 

Damnyell let out a distressed whimper as Link repeated, "I  _ should _ leave, but I'd like to stay and let you help me through my heat."

This time Damnyell's whine was one of desire. "If you stay, I will not be able to control the mating urge."

Link swallowed loudly. "Okay."

Damnyell's heart rate jumped. "Thank you. I will make this most pleasurable for you, my omega," he assured Link. 

Link could hear Damnyell's increased heart rate and also felt his raising in answer. He had agreed to be Damnyell's mate. Excitement and arousal started crawling under Link's skin. 

Damnyell stepped closer and took a careful sniff. "You smell like flowers and coconut. I wonder if you will taste the same."

Link blushed under Damnyell's attention, but took a sniff of his own. "You smell like a campfire and whiskey. I hope you don't taste like a campfire, though," Link said, giggling. 

Damnyell took another sniff. "Your heat is beginning."

Link swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Your presence has definitely pushed up the start of it."

Damnyell looked very proud of himself. "We are sure to be very compatible, then. Would you like to begin now or wait until your heat is in full effect?"

"Now," Link answered, so fast he surprised himself. "I… I want to remember my claiming. I want to remember the moment I became yours."

Damnyell gave a delighted grumble. "I want you to remember, too. You will be mine and I will be yours."

Link nodded and stepped closer to Damnyell. Damnyell wrapped his arms around Link and settled him against his larger frame. The contact made Link's skin tingle and he felt his back end starting to get damp. "Alpha," he whined. 

"Shhh," Damnyell purred, leading Link in the direction of the bed. Link watched Damnyell's eyes turn black with lust as they began pulling at each other's clothes. Link might not be 'middle of his heat mindless,' but now that he had acknowledged Damnyell's intentions and agreed to the mating, he could feel both of them feeding off each other.

Link was equal parts apprehensive and excited. He had only been knotted twice in his life and never during a heat, since despite wanting kids, he'd never breed with an alpha he didn't plan to mate. But now he was in heat and about to mate with Damnyell. Despite his advancing age, he was in good health and should still be fertile enough for at least one pregnancy. The possibility of their mating resulting in offspring pushed away at his nerves, letting just excitement thrum heavily through his veins. 

Damnyell leaned down and scented Link's neck again. "My omega," he murmured, nibbling up Link's neck and capturing his mouth. 

Link had managed to get his pants undone and pushed down around his ankles. He began working on Damnyell's button as he finished kicking his pants off. Damnyell pulled back from their kiss to ruck up Link's shirt and run his large hands over Link's chest. As soon as Link had gotten his pants undone, Damnyell ran his tongue over one of Link's nipples and pushed the shirt the rest of the way over Link's head. 

Link arched his chest further into Damnyell's touch. His nipples were sensitive on a normal day, but in heat the sensation was absolutely electric. Suddenly his hole was twitching with the need to be filled. 

"Alpha, please…" he whimpered. 

Fortunately, Damnyell seemed to understand and released his nipple. "Bed," he grunted, shoving Link in that direction. He stripped the rest of the way naked and watched as Link crawled up on the bed. 

Link settled on his elbows and knees, then glanced over his shoulder, spreading his legs slightly. He could feel his slick moistening his rim and threatening to spill out. "Please, Alpha. Claim me."

Link felt like a taut bow full of need as Damnyell kneeled on the bed behind him. When large, calloused hands took a firm grip on his ass, Link began purring in pleasure. This was happening. He was about to be mated and bred.

Damnyell's cock hung heavy and thick between his legs as he gazed down at the lithe form laid out before him. He couldn't believe his luck. He had hoped Link would agree to a courting and now his omega was presenting, ready to be claimed. 

Before that, though, Damnyell needed to taste Link. He could see the slick beginning to ooze out of Link and bent down to run his tongue over the glistening hole and lap at the juice. Flavor burst across Damnyell's tongue, tropical and fruity, just as he suspected. He plunged his tongue inside Link, trying to get more. 

Link keened and pressed back into Damnyell's face. "More… please… need, more…" he huffed out, beginning to pant as the demands of his heat grew.

Damnyell reluctantly pulled away. He watched Link moaning and rocking back into his hands and his cock twitched in anticipation. His omega wanted to be fucked, be filled, and he was going to do that. 

He canted his hips forward, letting his dick drag through the spit and slick that was now leaking from Link's hole. Link whined at the sensation and Damnyell resituated himself so he was pressed against Link, ready for entry. He draped himself over Link's back and grunted in Link's ear, "Mine," before thrusting his hips forward and burying himself in Link with one motion. 

Link cried out at the sudden intrusion, the sound quickly turning to one of pleasure as his body adjusted to be filled. Filled with Damnyell, his alpha. 

Damnyell wasted no time before pulling back and thrusting forward to the hilt once more. He quickly set a fast pace that overwhelmed Link with bliss. He could feel his body giving way to Damnyell, making a home for his cock inside of him. Link didn't know if this felt so amazing because he was in heat or because Damnyell was about to be  _ his _ alpha, for now and forever. Whatever the reason, sex had never come close to feeling as good as this. All he could do was whimper, "Yes, Alpha, yes. More, more," over and over as Damnyell filled him as never before. 

Damnyell felt like his dick was a hot knife sliding into butter as he thrust into Link over and over. He had heard about mating before. Link had even been the one to first to try to explain it before Richard helped him figure out the internet and he found videos of people being mated. He always thought that they looked to be having fun, but this was better than fun. This was the most fun one could possibly have, Damnyell was sure of it. 

Damnyell felt his knot beginning to swell, ready to lock them together. He gripped Link's hips tight, pulling Link back against him as he shoved into his almost-mate as hard as he could. Link was grunting out a breathy "yes" with each plunge and Damnyell growled, pleased with the omega's reaction. 

He reached under Link and took a gentle hold of his dick, feeling it throb in his hand. He slowly stroked Link, not wanting to make him climax before they were locked together. Finally Damnyell's knot swelled so much he couldn't shove it back inside Link without hurting him. He grinded his hips in circles until he popped back into Link's warm depths. Link sobbed and spilled over into Damnyell's hand. 

The rhythmic clenching around his knot triggered Damnyell's orgasm and he roared out, releasing deep inside Link. He collapsed against Link's back, his mouth grazing Link's shoulder. On instinct he turned his head slightly and bit into the juncture of Link's neck and shoulder. 

Link cried out in pain and pleasure, the bite renewing his orgasm. The back to back orgasms, along with the temporary sating of his heat rendered Link exhausted and he collapsed onto his stomach with a grunt.

When Link collapsed, Damnyell realized that he was crushing his mate. He gathered Link in his arms as best he could and turned them to their sides, his dick still steadily pumping cum into his mate.  _ His mate. _

Link could feel Damnyell purring behind him. He hummed happily and he settled back further into Damnyell's broad chest.

"I am sorry if I was too rough," Damnyell stated, his voice full of concern.

"No, Alpha," Link assured him. "It was perfect. Better than I even imagined."

"You imagined us mating?" Damnyell asked, surprised by Link admittance. 

Link blushed and buried his face into the arm wrapped around him. "Yes. I… I've spent my last couple heats wondering what kind of mate you would be."

Damnyell felt his chest warm with pride. His mate had wanted this for a while. "I will be the best mate for you, ever, omega. I promise. And what I don't know yet about being mates, I will learn. I will do anything for you. I am yours."

Link felt happiness bloom within him. Damnyell might be an unconventional alpha, but he was Link's alpha now. And he had no doubt Damnyell would always do everything in his power for him. 

"And I'm yours."

When Damnyell's knot went down enough for them to separate almost an hour later, they both threw on sweatpants and hurried to the Mythical Kitchen, wanting to grab a snack and drinks before Link's heat grew again. 

As they stood in the kitchen, though, Link realized that he felt fine. Not 'his heat is at bay' fine, but  _ fine _ . Knowing there was only one reason for that, he laid his hand over his stomach and smiled. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading Coast to Coast, I'll be back to that later this week. I plotted out the rest of the story and we've got at least 10 more chapters to go. 😬
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @outofnowhere82!


End file.
